I'll Be Seeing You
by OutsidersGrl321
Summary: Life tried to tar them apart, but love kept them together. Jenny is hoping to find something on the East side of town but when she gets there she finds more then she would have expected. Love, Friendship, and Faith
1. Ch 1: New Places

**Note:** I do not own any of the Outsiders characters. They belong to S.E. Hinton

**Chapter 1: New Places**

I couldn't believe all the things I owned when I looked at my bags of stuff. There were about six huge bags piled in the living room. I was going to visit my Aunt Tammy over on the East Side of town. You see, I was a Soc and we lived on the West Side or the so called "Rich Side." I wasn't like other Socs. I didn't make fun of the Greasers. (Who were the ones who lived on the East Side.) Socs tend to think there so much better but really we're just as good as they are.

That's the reason I'm visiting my Aunt Tammy. I need to get away from this rich Soc life for awhile. My Aunt Tammy is a little crazy. I haven't seen her since I was ten but my mom tells me how crazy she is. My mom and dad aren't that happy that I'm gonna stay with my Aunt but its something I have to do.

My parents would tell me "You're only fifteen, Jenny! Going to live with that crazy woman in that trashy place is nonsense!"

I looked over my bags one more time. Everything was there. My mother and father walked into the room. My mother's eyes looked like they were on fire. She was really mad at me. She somehow put on a smile and touched my face.

"My sweet Jenny-pie, you can change you're mind right now and we can unpack all your things. I'll do it all for you." My mother said softly.

I grabbed my mother's hand off my face and held on to it. "Mom, I'll be fine. I wanna see whats out there." I said almost pleading.

My mother rolled her eyes and let go of my hand. My father had a mad look on his as well. He picked up three of my bigger bags and my mother and I handled the rest. I was going to a place that would change my life forever.

**Note: **Sorry it's so short! Chapter 2 will be longer


	2. Ch 2: Meeting the Gang

**Note:** I still don't own the Outsiders characters. They belong to S. E. Hinton.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang **

When we got to my Aunt Tammy's my mom and dad didn't even bother coming inside. They put the bags on the busted sidewalk and both kissed me good-bye.

"You know we'll always be at home waiting for you. We'll see you in a month." My father said as he got into our mustang and drove off.

I looked around. Everything was small and dirty looking. It wasn't anything like the East Side where the people even clean the streets. I walked up to the door I gave it a light knock. A very thin, scary woman stood in the doorway smiling. She had ratty, grayish, blondish hair and grey eyes.

"Oh My! Is this Jenny Vinder! Look at you, you look beautiful!" My Aunt Tammy said pulling me into a hug.

Beautiful is a word I hear a lot. I guess you can say I am. I don't particularly think I am but I'm 5'4 and thin but not real thin. I have chestnut hair that goes to about my elbow and curls at the end. Aunt Tammy gave me another big hug and pushed me inside. The house wasn't that good looking. There were cracks in the wall and the carpet was black and I don't believe it should have been. About four cats came running out of the kitchen and went running up the stairs. I was never a big cat fan.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Tammy, for letting me stay with you." I said as I smiled at her.

I didn't care about what the house looked like. The fact that she was letting me stay there was so kind of her.

"Not a problem. Now let's go get you're bags." She said as we headed back to the door.

She helped me get settled and we sat around and talked about ourselves. She was crazy, but she was very kind and I respected her. As we were talking we heard a honk outside. I looked out the window and I couldn't believe it. It was Tommy in his car.

"I'll be right back." I said to my aunt as I stood up and walked out the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I said walking over to him.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Tommy said with a smirk on his face as he leaned on the car. Tommy was also a Soc who was pretty good looking. He had dark, wavy hair that he wore real short and he was seventeen.

"Tommy, I told you. It's over between us. I don't like you anymore." I said folding my arms.

"Why Jenny? I treated you fair." He said stepping closer to me.

"Fair!" I screamed "You wanna talk about fair, Tom? Your always with you damn friends. Either jumping Greasers or getting drunk and in trouble. Sometimes all at once! But you never have time for me. You think that's fair?"

He came towards me and grabbed my shoulder. "Come on Jenny, get in the car. Its time to go back where you belong." He said pushing me to the car.

"Get your hands off me!" I was screaming as loud as I could. He was hurting my shoulder real bad. Then suddenly I herd people yelling down the street.

"Let the girl go, buddy!" The yelling was getting closer now. I couldn't see there faces because I kept my eyes closed. All of a sudden I herd a punch. Tom let go of my shoulder and I hit the ground. Tom must have gotten punched by those guys because I herd more yelling and a car drive off.

"Yeah, Get out of here, you goddamn Soc!" I looked up and there were six greaser boys surrounding me.

"Here, let me help you up." One of them said. "How is your shoulder?"

"Oh fine." I was lying. It hurt really badly. "It's just a bit soar."

"Oh, well my name is Sodapop Curtis." He was sure handsome. He looked about sixteen with goldish hair like mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Sodapop, I'm Jenny Vinder." I smiled at him.

One of the other boys came up to me. He was wearing a jean jacket but with no shirt under it. "I'm Steve Randle." He said smiling as I shock his hand. He had dark hair that was long in the back with greasy curls everywhere.

"It's nice to meet you, Steve." I said smiling back.

All the guys had a strong build to them. They were all good looking too. Another one came up to me with a Mickey Mouse t-shirt on. He looked about eighteen.

"Hi, my names Two-Bit Mathews." He said smiling widely. I couldn't help but smile when he said his name. He just looked like the funny type.

Then came the biggest of the bunch. He was really muscular with a smirk on his face.

"Hey pretty lady. I'm Dallas Winston but you can call my Dally." He said with the smirk still on his face. I returned the smirk. I knew he must have been the girl crazy kind.

Then came up to me was a familiar face. "Hey you're Ponyboy Curtis. You go to my school." I said as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. We sit next to each other in English class." Ponyboy said smiling shy fully.

Then from behind him came a guy who was about three inches taller then me and looked beat up and faded. I don't know what it was that day but I instantly fell for him. He was nothing like any guy you'd see in a magazine or anything. But I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Hello." He said in a soft voice. I looked up at him. His greasy dark hair that was long in the front and sides went over his eyebrows. It was shiny in the cool afternoon sun.

"Whats your name?" I asked him.

He looked at me and took a pause before he finally said "Johnny Cade."

**Note:** Please R&R! Thanks


	3. Ch 3: Johnny Cade

**Chapter 3: Johnny Cade**

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny Cade." I said as I shock his hand and smiled at him.

"Wow Jenny, whats a Soc like you in these parts for?" Asked Sopapop.

"Well, I'm staying here with my Aunt Tammy. Trying new things, you could say." I said smiling. They all looked at me funny but I just kept smiling.

"Of all the places in Tulsa, Oklahoma why here?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well, I wanted to see what the sunsets look like from this side." I said looking at Ponyboy. He stared at me and I knew he would. I remember everyday of last year while I waited for my ride to pick me up from school after my after school programs Ponyboy would be watching the sunsets on the school yard. Ponyboy then smiled at me.

"Who was the guy, you know, the one that hurt you?" Johnny asked softly. I just stared at him. I didn't notice that I was until I saw that he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, that was Tommy. We just broke up. He wasn't taking it to well." I said folding my arms.

"He really hurt you bad." Two-Bit said as he lifted my sleeve. There was a big bruise on my shoulder. "Why don't you come over to Ponyboy and Sodapop's house? There older brother Darry will put some ice on it." Two-Bit said as he put my sleeve back down.

"Yeah, Okay. My aunt doesn't believe in ice anyway."


	4. Ch 4: The Curtis House

**Chapter 4: The Curtis House**

When we got to the Curtis Household it was a lot nicer then my aunt's house but not anything like the houses on the West Side. A guy who looked about twenty came into the kitchen doorway as the rest of us entered the house.

"Hello." He said puzzled. He was very muscular even more then Dally. He had grey cold eyes with dark greasy hair. "I'm Darry." He said extending his hand.

"Hello Darry. I'm Jenny Vinder." I said taking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Darry said back.

"She needs an ice pack for her shoulder, Superman." Dally said as he lit a cigarette.

"Okay, be right back with that Jenny." Darry said as he went into the kitchen.

"Sit down girl." Dally said "there's no bugs on the sofa. Trust me."

I sat down slowly. I don't know what kind of message Dally was trying to get across but I liked him. He seemed like the kind of guy, that if you get to know him, he's a pretty good guy.

"Don't worry about Dally. He's just a bit crazy. You'll learn to love him." Steve said as he sat down next to me.

Darry came back with the ice pack. I talked to all the guys and learned a lot about them. How Steve Randle was a car expert and him and Soda had been best friends since grade school and how they work together at a Gas Station called DX. I learned that Soda was a drop out. I found out that Two-Bit loved Mickey Mouse and his switch blade. How Dally liked girls and fighting with Socs. How Darry roofed houses and looked after his two brothers, Soda and Ponyboy, after their parents died in an auto wreck. I learned how Pony was a great student in school. (Since I never talked to him that much in class I didn't know that he got good grades.) I also found out from Darry that Ponyboy never uses his head. I learned how shy Johnny was and how he and Ponyboy were best friends. I learned that Johnny wasn't treated that well at home by his parents and how they would hit him and act like he didn't care if he were died or alive. I knew then why Johnny looked the way he looked. I felt so bad for him in a strange way. But most of all I learned that all of them were like family. They trusted each other which you would never find on the other side of the tracks.

**Note:** R&R!


	5. Ch 5: Sunsets

**Chapter 5: Sunsets**

"Well I better get back to my aunt's." I said as I stood up.

"Wait. Would you want to come over tomorrow morning and get dome of Darry's famous chocolate cake?" Soda asked as he stood up also.

I laughed a little. "I'd like that a lot." I said smiling at him.

"Come over around 8:00. All the guys will be here." Darry said smiling at me then looked at Johnny then back at me. He knew somehow. I thought I was good at hiding it.

"Okay, Thanks for the ice and, well, saving me." I said as I went to the door.

"Bye." They all said. I don't ever remember being that happy. As I walked back to my aunt's house there was a brake in the trees and the houses. There was a beautiful sunset. I was somewhere I wanted to stay for the rest of my life.


	6. Ch 6: The Walk

**Chapter 6: The Walk**

A week flew by and me and the boys had become great friends. And I think that was when I had really fallen for Johnny. He was everything I ever wished for. I wanted to hold him and make him feel better. As I walked down the dusty road to the movie house I was surprised how small the crowd was. I walked towards Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit.

"Hey guys." I said as I stopped in front of them.

"Hey Jenny" Dally said as he lit a cigarette. They were all smoking. I didn't mind them smoking but it wasn't something I was really into.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"We're not seeing one. There's nothing good playing. Let's go for a walk." Dally said as we all turned around to start our walk. Two-Bit left with a girl soon after we started walking. So Ponyboy, Dally, Johnny, and I were left to the walk. Pony and Dally walked in front as Johnny and I walked slowly behind.

"Hey Johnny" I said as I looked up at him. He looked up from the ground and smiled at me.

"Hey Jenny" He said softly.

"Are you going home after?" I asked him. My aunt didn't really care where I was. She told me that if I'm not home in less then two days of being away she'd come looking for me.

"No. My folks are in a fight. They'll get me involved if I go back. I'm staying at the lot." Johnny said coldly. He hated talking about his parents.

The lot was a place right down the street from his house. It had a fire pit with a few old car seats and newspapers. It was a great place to get away and spend the night. It was Johnny's place when his folks were fighting, which was always.

"You mind if I stay with you, Johnny? I don't really feel like going back to my aunt's tonight." I asked. I was hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah. I need the company anyway." He said as he kicked a stone on the road and then looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"Come on you two! I changed my mind. We're going to The Dingo for some food. My treat!" Dally yelled back at us.


	7. Ch 7: The Dance

**Chapter 7: The Dance **

After we ate Johnny and I walked to the lot. As he started the fire I sat there and looked at him. I had to tell him how I felt. He came over and leaned against the seat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Johnny?" I said softly.

"Yeah Jenny?" He looked over at me. I leaned over to him and looked in his eyes for a few seconds then I kissed him quickly and smiled.

"I really like you Johnny." I said almost in a whisper. He looked at his feet then looked at me again. There was a long pause.

"Me?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Yeah you. You're different then every other guy I've ever met." I said smiling. He looked back down at his shoes and then looked at me again. He smiled at me too.

"I like you too, Jenny. I just never thought you would like me back." He said still smiling. I kissed him again and put my head back on his shoulder and we soon feel asleep.

I woke up to the early sunrise. It was a beautiful morning. Johnny was still asleep next to me. I smiled and pushed his hair back.

"Wake up, Johnny. Let's go over to the Curtis'. Okay?" I said shaking his arm slightly.

He looked up at me and smiled. Then closed his eyes again.

"Okay" Johnny said still smiling.

As we walked to the Curtis' house Johnny grabbed my hand. I didn't look at him. I just smiled while looking at the ground. Was he my boyfriend? I thought as I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at me and, I dunno, it's like he read my mind.

"Am I your boyfriend?" Johnny asked smiling. Like he knew I was thinking it.

I smiled and my mouth dropped. "That was weird." I said laughing. We had reached the Curtis' house.

"I'll only be your girlfriend on one condition, Johnnycake." I said stopping in the middle of the street. I heard music coming out of one of the houses near us. It was playing "I'll Be Seeing You." By Billie Holiday.

"What Condition?" Johnny asked laughing also.

"If you dance with me." I said holding out my hand.

Johnny smiled and grabbed my waist and my hand. We were dancing in the street. It was like a dream. I was going crazy for Johnny.

"Sorry, I'm not that good at dancing." Johnny said looking down at his feet.

"You're a wonderful dancer." I said smiling.

The song ended and Johnny leaned over and kissed me. We hadn't noticed the gang with their heads out the window. They all ran out of the house. Two-Bit turned around and faced Steve.

"Oh dance with me Stevie-pie!" Two-Bit yelled as he ran over to Steve. The grabbed each other and started prancing around the street. Johnny and I laughed but got red in the face.

"I didn't know you two had the hots for each other." Soda said as he ran up to us smiling.

"Yeah." I said looking up at Johnny.

**Note:** I don't own the song "I'll Be Seeing You." Please R&R!


	8. Ch 8: Toasts

**Chapter 8: Toasts **

We all went inside. Darry started throwing Pepsis at everyone. I sat on the couch next to Johnny and Ponyboy.

"A toast to Johnny and his new gal, Jenny." Darry yelled. Everyone held out their sodas.

"Thanks guys" Johnny said as he took a sip of his Pepsi. When I looked at him I remembered something and gasped. Everyone looked at me. I had remembered that I wouldn't be here forever and in three more weeks I would be going home.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked worried.

"Oh nothing, I just forgot to take my medication. You guys can chill. It's nothing." It was such a lie. I don't take any medication but I didn't want to worry anyone now. I wanted to make the must of these next three weeks. I would find a way to stay with them somehow. Johnny looked at me and smiled and put his arm around me.

He walked me home that night. I was so happy to be with him. All my horrible memories of Tom went away and there he was, Johnny Cade. The world took him for how he was and he took the world for how it is. I loved that about him. He didn't complain about anything that was wrong in his life. He just praised the things he had going for him.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." Johnny said smiling at me. That song would never be the same to me.

I sang softly the last part of the song in his ear. "I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you."

He came to my face and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Bye Jenny." He said putting hands in his jean jacket pockets.

"Bye Johnnycake." I watched him walk off until I couldn't see him anymore.


	9. Ch 9: Good Mornings

**Chapter 9: Good Mornings **

I walked into the house. I was surprised to see my Aunt Tammy sitting in the arm chair.

"I see you found yourself a boyfriend?" Aunt Tammy said.

"Yes, his name is-" I began to say but Aunt Tammy cut me off.

"Johnny Cade." She finished for me.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" I asked.

"I know everyone in this side of town, Jenny." She said smiling. "Be careful with him, Jenny. He has it really rough at home. There are times when he will come to you bleeding and cut. You have to help him through it."

I was willing to go through fire for him. He really meant a lot to me. I just couldn't believe that his folks would do that to him. It killed me just thinking about it. I smiled at my aunt and went upstairs to my room. I flopped on the bed on the right side. There were two single beds in the room so I could have anyone I wanted.

I woke up early that morning to get ready for school. Two-Bit would be here soon to pick me up. I wasn't really in the mood to go to school. I just wanted to sleep all day. I grabbed my books and headed for the door. Aunt Tammy was still asleep so I decided since Two-Bit wasn't here yet I could make myself something to eat. My toast popped so I went over and took it out of the toaster. I didn't even hear Two-Bit come in.

"BOO!" He screamed. I was so shocked that my bread fell into the cat's water bowl. I picked the toast up and throw it into the trash.

"There goes my breakfast." I said to myself hoping Two-Bit heard. He reached into his pocket and handed me a bag of M&Ms.

"Here you are. Eat up." Two-Bit said smiling.

"Oh Thanks a lot, Two-Bit." I said laughing a little.

The door opened again and I thought it would be my Aunt Tammy coming in with the newspaper or something. Instead Johnny walked into the kitchen. He came over to me and kissed me.

"Are you going to school, Johnny?" I asked surprised while eating my M&Ms.

"Yeah." He said grabbing the bag to steal some. I was really surprised Johnny was going to school. He hardly ever went. He was in the same grade but we had no classes together. Except lunch which we were on opposite sides of the lunch room.


	10. Ch 10: Cuts and Bruises

**Chapter 10: Cuts and Bruises**

School was very boring. I hated it but I was good at it. After school Johnny and I stood by in the hallway talking to the guys. Johnny put his arms around my waist. People gave us dirty looks and the Socs walked by and laughed looking disgusted while the Greaser girls gave me dirty looks and smirked. I didn't care. I liked Johnny.

After we left school we all hung out at the Curtis'. It was getting late and I still had to get home and do my homework.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm heading home." I said standing up from the kitchen table. Johnny stood up next to me.

"I'll walk you home, Jenny." Johnny said.

We walked home in the dark. I loved holding his hand. He made me feel special. We got to my front door.

"Johnny?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"You know if you ever need anywhere to get away to, you can always come here." I said smiling slightly.

He smiled and I put my hand on the back of his neck. He reached back and held on to my hand.

"Thanks Jenny." He kissed me then pushed my hair out of my face. "I'll be seeing you." He said kissing me again.

"Bye Johnny." I said as he walked into the darkness.

I was almost asleep that night when I heard a knock on the door. I looked like crap. I was wearing my night gown and my hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Two-Bit." I said to myself as I walked down the stairs. He always came over unexpected. I opened the door. It was Johnny. His eye was swelled and he was holding his stomach.

"Oh Johnny, Come in." I said leading him upstairs and into my room. He hadn't said anything. He sat on the left side bed.

"Is it alright if I stay here, Jenny?" He asked very quietly.

"Of course. First, what happened?" I asked as I got on my knees and held on to his. He looked scared, upset, and angry all together.

"My…My Dad..." He trailed off. I knew what happened though. His dad hit him. I saw a tear fall down his face. He opened his mouth to continue.

"No Johnny, Its okay. I understand." I said touching his face.

My heart sank. He looked so bad. It was 1:00 in the morning. I didn't know where I could find ice. He was still holding his stomach.

"Give me your shirt." I said standing up.

He took it off slowly. I almost gasped when I saw all the bruises on him. He was tan but the bruises were so dark. There was a big slash across his stomach and his whole left side was swelling up. I leaned in and touched it softly. He jumped slightly. His folks really did this to him. It really made me upset.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry." I said looking up at him.

He looked at me and I could tell he was trying to smile.

"It's not your fault." He tried again to smile but it hurt his cut lip to much.

Where could I get ice! I didn't know what to do. Then I thought back to our neighbors. The Shepard's! They were always up late. Sure, they'd give me a rough time the ice after awhile.

"I'll be right back." I said and stood up and kissed Johnny on the top of the head.

I knocked on the Shepard's door and Tim answered "Yeah?" He said coldly.

"I need ice." I said out of breath.

"Why?" He was starting to play games.

"Someone's hurt."

"Who?" He said sarcastically. I wasn't going to take this any longer.

"There are like six Socs down the street!" I screamed.

All of the people in the house came running out and disappeared in the dark. I ran into their house and took two handfuls of ice and ran out.

When I got back to the house I split the ice into two bags and brought them up to Johnny. I put on his eye and the other on his stomach.

"Thanks Jenny." He said lying down on the bed.

"Goodnight Johnny." I said kissing him goodnight.

"Goodnight Jenny." Johnny said closing his eyes.

I pushed the blanket over him and turned off the light. I got into the other bed and fell asleep to his breathing


	11. Ch 11: Unfaithful Night

**Chapter 11: Unfaithful Night **

When I woke up Johnny wasn't there. There was a note on the pillow on the bed where he was sleeping. I picked it up.

_Jenny,_

_Sorry I had to leave so early. I didn't want to wake you. My parents aren't home so I went to take a shower. Thanks for everything. I'll call._

_-Johnny_

I smiled and went and took a shower myself. My Aunt Tammy was still asleep. We were planting her garden today. I wanted to hang with the guys but I knew I had to help her. It was only fair.

After I was out of the shower I could smell breakfast cooking. I got changed into my clothes and fixed my hair. Aunt Tammy, bless her soul, but she could burn breakfast better then anybody in town. I bit hard into my bacon. She smiled at me and began to eat her breakfast.

"I saw Johnny was over. I woke up around five in the morning and I saw him in bed. He looks really bad." My aunt said putting down her fork.

"Yeah, I feel bad" I said putting down mine also.

"I'm glad you looked after him. That's what he needs, someone to come to." She smiled at me again and picked up her fork. I smiled back and finished my breakfast.

Aunt Tammy and I worked on the garden and talked about different kinds of plants and herbs. Not really my cup of tea but I enjoyed it. The phone rang inside. I ran in to answer it.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Hi Jenny." It was Johnny.

"Hey Johnny" I said. I was happy it was him.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie. Me, Dally, and Ponyboy are going so far."

"Ponyboy is doing alright?" I asked. Ponyboy had been jumped by some Socs the other day.

"Yeah. He's ok."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." I could tell he was smiling.

"Good" I said happy that he was okay.

"So, are you coming?"

"Oh, Johnny I'm sorry. I'm helping my aunt with her garden."

"Oh, that's okay. We can go to the Dingo tomorrow or something. Say hi to your Aunt Tammy for me, Okay?" He seemed a little upset.

"Okay, well if you're staying at the lot tonight I can come but it'll be real late. Is that okay?" I asked. I did want to see him tonight.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you then."

Johnny laughed a little. "Yeah, you'll be seeing me."

"Bye Johnny"

"Bye Jenny"

I hung up the phone. I was mad I couldn't go but it wasn't right for me to just up and leave my aunt after she accepted me into her home. The rest of the day went by fast. After hours of gardening work my aunt and I went over to a coffee shop and chatted for another three hours. When I got back to the house it was already 12 midnight. I took a shower and combed my hair back and let it dry to its curly self. I went down stairs and it was 1:00. I helped Aunt Tammy cook our late night dinner and before we finished a slipped outside and headed to the lot. It was now 2:00 and I didn't know if he would still be awake. When I got there I noticed that Johnny was still awake.

"Johnny?" I said walking over to him.

"Hey" He said coming over to me and kissed me. "Pony just left."

"Oh, you guys go see a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, me, Pony, and Dally. Two-Bit was there too. Do you know some girls named Cherry and Marcia?" He asked looking over at me as I sat down.

"Yeah, there Socs." I said looking puzzled.

"Well, we ended up walking them home tonight and there boyfriends seemed really mad at us when we left."

"Oh, well, I'd stay clear of Bob and Randy if I were you."

"Yeah. That's there names."

"Well, why don't you come over to my place and have a late night dinner." I said standing up.

"Naw. I ate too much popcorn." Johnny said starting to laugh. I smiled at him. He stood up and pushed my hair back and kissed me. "I'll be seeing you."

"I love when you say that." I said kissing him again. "Bye Johnnycake"

"Bye Jenny-pie" He winked at me. I smiled and walked to my house. I stayed up late that morning and I thought about how I felt for Johnny. I finally realized that I was in love with him. I had never been in love before and I just knew that I really did love him. I was going crazy I had to go see him now. I was just about to head back over to the lot when the phone rang. I picked it up fast so it wouldn't wake up Aunt Tammy.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Hey is this Jenny?" It was a male voice.

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"It's Dally"

"Oh, Dal you had me scared to death. What's up?"

"It's about Pony and Johnny."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well, um, Pony and Johnny walked to the park and these Socs were there." He paused. "And they were trying to drown Pony and Johnny well, um..." He trailed off.

"What happened to him?" I said franticly.

"He killed a Soc."

"Oh my God." I put my hand over my mouth.

"They just left for the country. I want you to keep your mouth shut. I trust you."

"Yeah." I said in a daze.

"Johnny wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

I froze. He loved me. But then I snapped back into reality and knew I had to go to wherever Johnny was.

"You have to take me to see them, Dally." I said demandingly.

"I'll take you in a few hours. Just keep your mouth shut. I mean nobody can know about this. Johnny's life is at hand here."

"Okay. When can you pick me up?"

"6:00 in the morning so get ready kiddo. The place your staying at isn't exactly the five star inn."

"Okay I'll be ready"

"See yeah Jenny-pie."

"Bye Dally."


	12. Ch 12: Leaving

**Chapter 12: Leaving**

I just couldn't get any sleep after I packed. I cried the whole time I packed and while I waited on my bed. Why did I leave him at the lot? I hated myself for leaving him there. I promised myself that I would always be there for him. He was in trouble. It was my fault. I woke up my aunt and told her that I was leaving through my tears. I told her I couldn't tell her where I was going but that I would be safe. I also told her to read the morning paper and she would get all her answers there. She said that if I needed anything to call her. I was glad that she understood and cared about me. I thought about Johnny parents and how they probably didn't care at all. It was 5:00 and all I was going to bring was my purse. I didn't want to carry too much with me. I didn't have any idea where I was going so if there was a lot of walking I wouldn't have a bag of things to carry. All I put in my purse was $200 that my parents gave to me in case I needed it.

I needed to get to Pony and Johnny. I watched the clock hit 6:00. I went over to the window and sure enough Dallas and his car were out front.

"Hey Dally" I said as I jumped in the passenger seat.

"You wanna do this?" Dally asked looking over at me.

Why was he asking me this? My boyfriend and one of my best friends are in danger. I had to stay with them.

"Yes I'm sure. Are you going to tell the rest of the gang about this?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to keep these lips closed." Dally said.

"That'll last right up to when you're gonna open your lips up real wide and sticking your tongue in some poor girl's mouth." I said smiling.

"Hey!" Dally said reaching over and tapping me in the arm. He couldn't help but smile back at me.

"Are you going to stay with us in the country?" I asked as we drove off.

"No. I'm going to come and visit once in awhile."

"Oh, well when you come back to town tell the rest of the gang that I love them and that I hope to be seeing them real soon."

"Yeah" Dally knew that I cared about them but I didn't know if he knew I cared about him too. "Dally?"

"Yes Jenny?"

"I love you too." I gave him a nudge on the shoulder and leaned in and rested my head on it. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're a cool kid, Jenny."

"Yeah I know."

The gang meant lots to me. I was so glad I had the chance to meet them. I feel asleep after twenty minutes of driving. I hadn't slept and I was getting dizzy with all the feelings going through my head.

I woke up and I knew we were in the country. We were still driving and the sun was up and shining. Dally looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. I had no idea where they were in the country but I just went with the flow and didn't ask anymore questions. I looked out the window and saw the entire fields that went on forever. Then Dally pulled up to an old looking church. It defiantly was abandoned. Before I got a good look at it. I noticed just awhile down the road a kid who had to be around four was walking across the street. There was a car coming in his direction. I ran as fast as I could towards him and picked him up and ran him to the other side of the street.

A man came running out of a nice church across from the abandoned one and ran over to me.

"Oh, you saved Timothy!" The man said. He had to be the Pastor.

"He was going to get hit." I said out of breath.

"What is your name, child?" The man asked.

"Jenny Vinder."

"Oh, well I'm Pastor Mark. And this is Timothy. He is part of our nursery here at the church." He pointed to the little boy I had saved who was hiding behind Pastor Mark. "If there is anything I can do for you, Jenny, anything, let me know." He held out his hand and I put out mine.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"No, thank you. I live across the street from the church. Just come whenever you need something or want to talk. Okay?" He said smiling.

"Okay." I was here for only two minutes and I was already welcome.

"Goodbye child. God bless." Pastor Mark said waving goodbye.

"Goodbye."

I ran across the street to Dally. "You're Crazy." Dally said putting his arm around me. I smiled and he walked to the door. "Tell Johnny and Ponyboy I'll come by in a few days." Dally reached over and gave me a kiss on the check. "I love you too Jenny" He smiled at me and got into his car and drove off. He really wasn't himself today I thought to myself. I smiled and turned around.

I walked slowly to the church. There were two hallways to go down. I went down the smaller one. There they were sleeping on the ground. I sat down and just stared at them. I can't believe Johnny could kill someone but he had to. He had to save himself and Pony. His eye had swelled down a lot. The song "I'll Be Seeing You" began to play in my head. I swear every time I see that boy that song comes to me. He said he loved me. I just wanted to wake him up but I wanted to let him sleep since he went through so much last night.

The church was filthy. I couldn't believe all the dust and spider webs that were everywhere. I decided to look around to see what else was in this place. There wasn't much. I liked it in some odd way. It reminded me how much I missed going to church. I knew I would start going to the one across the street.

I heard someone moving in the other room. I poked my head in. It was Johnny. He was putting his jacket around Pony. I walked slowly into the room. He didn't notice.

"Johnny?" I said quietly. He jumped almost ten feet in the air and turned around. He smiled but looked puzzled.

"Hey Jenny. How? Um, Where…" He walked up to me as I cut him off.

"Dally called last night and took me here just a few hours ago. I didn't want to wake you." I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed me.

"What did Dally tell you, besides the Soc thing?" He looked at the ground acting like he was looking for something but I knew he was just trying to hide his red face.

"I love you too, Johnnycake." I said nervously. He looked at me and smiled then pulled me in his arms and kissed me again. I pushed his hair back and gave him a hug. His jacket was over Pony and Pony didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Wanna come shopping with me?" Johnny asked holding out some 50 bucks.

"No. Not with that money." I went into my purse and took out the $200. Johnny smiled.

"You don't have to use that." He said

"I know but I want to. Keep that for yourself."

Johnny left a message for Pony in the dusty floor and we headed out to get supplies.


End file.
